Bella et Deos
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When the Cullens leave Bella in New Moon. She realizes that she's not done with the world that has left her behind, even if she's in a different state. Now in Jacksonville, Florida, living with Renee. The Michaels come to town, they will ensnare Bella into their dark, secretive world. Maybe, Bella will finally belong.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dew drops cascade down my barren back. Hair moved in-front of my face, my eyes glaring towards the night sky. Raising my arms and closing my eyes, circling my body in a slow rotation. My naked feet, engraving themselves into the soft soil.

Listening to the soft drum of thunder, as rain descended down from the night sky.

I never thought my life would change, I thought my life was just going to continue down the saddened spiral of my waning emotions.

But then I met them, the reason why I was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter One

_**A snap sounded from afar, my eyes settled where the snap originated from. My breathing was shallow, I was scared. **_

_**Knowing, that this was only a dream and I wasn't in any real danger. But, a feeling crept into me, like every other time that I had a dream. Another loud snap sounded, I inched closer. **_

_**The closer I walked I felt warm air emit from the darkness. **_

_**Lightening the fear that was coursing beneath my veins.**_

_**Lightning struck, enlightening the space before me.**_

_**A pale form stood.**_

"_**Edward, I'm scared." I said.**_

_**Hearing a small voice rearing itself from the back of my mind. Repeating. Never letting me think a clear thought. **_

"_**Bella, I'm leaving. I don't want you." A loud crack sounded. **_

_**Making my eyes go wide, while I was left screaming out.**_

Heat radiated off of me. Sweat formed and clanged to my tank-top on my skin. A light went on in the hallway and the next second I was staring into my mother's worried eyes.

It had been a week since I've been back in Jacksonville and left the constant reminder of the Cullens. Charlie had been worried and bought a ticket to Florida for me. I had no say in the matter.

Now every time I closed my eyes. Edward wasn't there, and the hole in my chest kept on expanding. I didn't know how I was functioning or let alone dreaming.

My mom came over to my bedside, and sat down by my legs.

"Same dream?" I nodded, in return she sighed.

Always telling me it was going to get better, but I didn't see it. I looked at the flashing red light. Signaling it was seven in the morning.

I had at least one more solid week left before the next school year started. I didn't want to think about it. It was my senior year, and school was just a reminder of what would have happened. My getting changed, but alas no vampire.

Therefore, no living life till eternity.

'Damn vampires'. With that thought, Bella sighed.

Turning on the light of her bathroom. Already imagining the calmness of the hot water that was already sprouting out of the shower head. To forget about her dreams, and to focus on her reality. A reality that she would have to get used to.

No matter, how much it outwardly sucked.


	3. Chapter 3 - 2

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long while. Truly, I've just been busy with school, homework, and finishing up my other stories. But the good news is have my muse back for this story, and you should be seeing regular updates. Hopefully, this long chapter will make you guys/girls happy while waiting for the next chapter. I assure you it will be posted in about a week or so. Also, don't forget to review, and tell me what you guys loved, or disliked. And as always don't forget to favorite and follow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter Two**

One week later...

My eternal hell had just begun.

Along with the starting ring of a torturous bell.

The new school term had begun, and no matter how I outwardly hated school; Renee had shot down my hopes for a sick day, and made my long walk to class.

Whoever invented science should dig their own graves. Finding a seat in the middle of the classroom, I sigh a breath of relief. While inwardly praying that the teacher wouldn't call upon me.

I hated being the center of attention. I would rather be the closed off type.

The teacher had walked in and my first impression is that this was going to be an alright year. "Good morning class. " from her voice, I could already tell that she's the kind of teacher that puts in the effort, and goes in a timely manner for her students to understand.

"Now, I think we have a new student." don't call on me, I change my mind. You're not a good teacher. "Ah, there you are. " she said pointing at me. "Class, our new student is Isabella Swan. She has transferred from Forks, Washington. "The class was staring at me as if I was some mutation from an ex science experiment. I so hated this. "Bella, can you tell us something about yourself?" Yep, I'm going to hate her. "Well, I don't like the rain, or anything cold. So, I'm happy that I live in Florida now. "It was simple, yes, but it was something that described myself. I heard students laugh silently to themselves. Whatever.

"Thanks, Isabella."

"Bella." I correct her, and she seems to mark something on a piece of paper before her for future reminding.

"Alright class, now who wants to learn about photosynthesis." yikes, someone help me!

The afternoon bell rang- thank god. If I had to hear about the word photosynthesis one more time my head would literally explode.

Grabbing a black tray and placing it on the bar: I grabbed a plate. Picking some assorted fruits, bread, and some yummy pasta with red sauce. I was starving, as I gazed at all the tables that were obviously filled with cliques that were already formed from the start. If she was back at Forks High her seat would automatically label her as someone who didn't care. The Cullen's had left and Bella knew that their table would still be empty. Shaking her head, her promise to herself she made a day before school started, she wouldn't think about them. Let alone mention any of them. She thought it would be easier this way, and with time she might even forget them. I scan the cafeteria and target a lone chair, walking toward it I place my tray of food down on the table; while sitting my book bag on the floor next to the chair. However, before I could even get a single piece of pasta into my stomach the cafeteria went almost silent. I gulped, what were they all looking at?

I followed my peer's gazes and stopped. There were five students walking into the cafeteria, the sudden quietness became a surge of screaming girls. Yep you heard right. Seriously, I can't tell why. Yes, they were attractive. The five male student's eyes were concentrated on the girls that had poured themselves to them. I just rolled my eyes, and focused on the food that was before me, savoring every little bite. School food was ok, but I chose to like my food more rather than getting involved with more guys that would undoubtedly lead me to trouble.

After eating the semi-good food of a school's lunch- I emptied the contents into the trash. Walking back over and hurling my book bag straps over my shoulders. Sidestepping, the screaming girls, yet I could feel that all five of their eyes were set on me. Giving a slight shiver I make my way to my final class of the day. Which was study hall, thankfully.

Forty minutes later, I chose to walk home. Renee lived a short distance from the school, I didn't want to trouble her more then I troubled her over the past week with my nightmares of a certain man, that I wouldn't mention. Keeping my promise.

The walk allowed me to think. To feel, and to have the solitary silence drown out all other emotions and sounds. It was a reprieve, a sanctuary, from all the troubles in the world. A soft wind blew against my brown curls, my brown eyes closing, while my feet continued on the path. The clouds covered the sun- my eyes opened to a shaded day. My eyes looked around and for some reason my feet had gotten me lost. Yeah, you heard correctly, have I mentioned that I'm really, really uncoordinated that I find myself lost almost every day.

The wind picked up, and my eyes looked up as a drop planted itself on the edge of my cheek. Thunder sounded from the sky, as the landscape darkened. I could see some lightening as the many clouds brightened with such intensity and then dimmed. I had to get home, yet, my mind kept on thinking that I was lost. Well when Renee asks to pick me up from school I will know not to deny her. A large thunder clap sounded, making me literally jump in fright.

A howl echoed through the woods that I had found myself in. My head screamed at me in warning. Instantly running in the opposite direction until I tripped over a loose branch. Falling down. My vision wavered, and before I lost consciousness, steel purple eyes gazed upon me. Cool arms gently picking me up into his embrace; that's when I passed out.

[Break]

Somehow I made it back to my room.

My head and body ached - realizing that I was still clothed, yet, the clothes were slightly wet.

How did I get here?

The last thing I remember was walking home; the thing was I was lost.

Purple eyes, an image that was blurred within my memory, was the main thing I grasped on.

However, it didn't explain how I ended up from the streets to the comfort of my own bed.

Did Renee know?

Had she'd seen whoever had brought me home?

The students from the cafeteria came into mind; along with the howl that had sounded just seconds from losing consciousness.

A lot of things were going on - no matter how I wanted to stay out of it- I knew that I needed to know.

Waking up - meaning stretching my aching muscles and reaching for some clothes that sat folded on top of the dresser. Quickly sliding my arms through the intricate holes, and putting one leg and the other into some black leggings I made my way down the wooden stairs.

I could smell breakfast cooking - I prayed that it wasn't Renee.

Renee wasn't the best cook.

Walking from around a corner I was greeted with the sight of Phil cooking.

Phil was my hair-brained mother's fiancé, yes, I said fiancé. Those two were so in-love it somehow came too displeasing for a person that had a pretty rude wake-up call, meaning the bad break up and let's not forget the ripping of a promise to be together forever.

Reeling the anger in, I smile. "Good morning Bella. Did you have nice sleep? It was oddly quiet last night. " Phil explained, yet trying to hold in his obvious laugh at the end.

Great even Phil was making jokes.

"Speaking of last night how did I get home?" I ask, needing to know something.

"What are you talking about, Bella? You came walking home had dinner, and went upstairs to sleep."

Nothing was making sense, I thought.

How could Phil and Renee have the same explanation of what happened yesterday, while my memory didn't even match?

Deciding to leave it, for now, I joked it off as being too tired still to think coherently.

"Bella, you should really start going to bed earlier. I know you love reading, but give your mind a break. "Phil sighed.

I nodded.

Sighing in relief at the change of subject.

Minutes passed - my book bag now planted by my feet. Renee had insisted on driving me to school, I had no problems with it and even seemed eager to have a ride instead of walking.

Somehow thinking that she should avoid being alone outside for a time.

Wind assaulted my face - the windows slowly sliding down - the air was hot, dry, yet, warm to the touch. The sun was at its highest, while the surrounding landscape zoomed by as the car sped off to its destination.

The eternal bell rung its final chime - the groans of the many who were either bored or sleep deprived from a long night- gave in to their normal tasks.

Pulling out their designated notebook and text for the following class. I followed suit.

The teacher started a lecture about morality, when a late student entered the classroom.

The teacher was interrupted he looked angry, but when the teacher noticed who it was the anger seemed to dissipate into nothingness.

I glanced at the latecomer, taking in his clothes he wore: tight, blue skinny jeans, and V-neck black T. He had long raven- hair that had been tied back, but when I gazed up at his face, my breath caught.

Purple eyes, the same ones as the night before.

Coincidence, maybe.

I didn't know what to think, however, I was caught. When he caught me looking all he did was give a snide smirk in return, before taking his assigned seat.

Which, had to be next to me. How did I ever get so lucky? Don't answer that. Really, I mean it.

Class went by smoothly, though.

No more mishaps and I actually learned something. It helped to pay attention to the class lecture, and it was helpful to ignore a boy that couldn't look away from you.

It was weird, at first, I played him no mind. Since, one, I didn't want to get involved. Second, I just didn't want to talk to him. But, now it was creepy.

"Can you not stare at me?" I ask.

I get no answer, and I was good with that until he replies back, "You're beautiful, it's hard not to look away. A muse in plain sight. "I stumble in what to say next and leave it at that until the bell rang.

It was as if my mind was on autopilot, my hands grabbing into my notebook and text - placing them both within my book bag- while my arms haul it over my shoulders.

Sidestepping everyone else, making my way to the next class on my schedule.

It seemed like my mind had finally caught up to reality when my arm was yanked, pulling my body with it.

Till next time…

Pages: Seven

Words: 1,952


	4. Chapter 4 - 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to the wonderful, Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: Hey you guys here is another completed chapter. I hope you guys find it interesting since your meeting three of the mysterious five Michelson's. Also because it's another long chapter. Please give me honest feedback I would love to hear what you guys/girls thought. Hope you enjoy.

It seemed like my mind had finally caught up to reality when my arm was yanked, pulling my body along with it.

The same boy who had sat next to me in class, pulled me into a separate room.

"Who are you." he demands. While walking to the windows, closing the blinds, as if to not be seen by witnesses who would think otherwise.

"What do you mean, what rights do you have to be pulling me anywhere. Let alone calling me pretty. "I reply back, although, shy at the last bit of it. I seemed to anger him, good, the man had dragged me into a room against my will; he didn't seem bothered by my last comment, though.

"I have all the rights. "He mentions to me at a mere whisper, looking away at the ground.

"Who are you?" I ask back.

"My name is Haden. Now tell me who are you?" All I could was stumble in step. What was going on? My head was swirling with doubt

"Now Haden, don't scare the girl. " a blonde boy spoke softly, yet haunting.

The boy frightened me, I didn't even here him come in from behind. This boy, had the same air as Haden, although, he acted completely different. It made my stomach turn.

"Zane, what are you doing here? I had things in control." Zane and Haden looked to be having an internal battle with one another and it was plain fully visible for me to detect. They did not like each other that much was obvious.

"Who are you?" I ask. Were those the only words that I could pronounce, come on Bella step it up! My inner thoughts battled.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Zane, it's so nice to finally meet you. "

I could see Haden visually shake in anger, I guessed. I took a step away from Zane, looking at Haden. "What do you mean, finally?" He seemed to ignore my question and continue on his line of questioning.

"But, Haden is right. Just who are you, Bella?" I have no idea of what was going on.

"I'm Bella, just Bella. What do you mean who am I? I'm a typical high school girl who likes long walks, and men who are normal not psychos!" I wanted to run, wanted to get away from them, I would even sit through a science class talking about photosynthesis then be here with these two psychos.

"We are not psychos, Bella. Now please explain why you reek of vampires. "

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Vampires don't exist, there myths." I lie, it was the only thing I could do.

Why, why now? Couldn't I go just a few days without the damn Cullens getting involved?

Damn you, Edward!

"You'll have to lie better than that, especially to us." Haden states steeping forward, however, I take a step back and completely did something that shocked them.

I ran. In typical Bella manner.

They didn't lock the door since the school didn't even have locks on their doors.

Hallelujah! For that.

Students still filled the hallway, walking to their next set of classes. I easily had blended in and breathed in relief, pushing against two metal doors opening to the fresh air of outside. Sun blocked my vision, making my arm covert eyes. As the sun dimmed by cloud cover my arm went limp back at my side.

Although, there was one person in the way.

It wasn't Haden nor Zane; the guy before me had bright red hair going a little past his shoulders, and steel gray eyes. He was of muscular build, his presence simply beckoned attention, and not the good attention.

He seemed disinterested and allowed me to pass him without problem.

I didn't ask for his name, just grateful that I could continue on my way.

However, I stopped just now realizing that I would have to walk back home. Knowing Renee wouldn't be here for at least a couple more hours.

Cursing my bad luck, silently.

"You know it would be easier if you listened to the both of them." I looked behind me to see the red haired boy standing there.

His hand set on-top of his head as if he was thinking over options that would sit well Haden or Zane.

"And, who are you?" He smirked. "My name is Reese. Reese Michelson. You should know Bella, as long as you keep on running away, the truth will always catch up. "

He turned his back to me and began to walk inside the school.

My legs started to run and then turned into a light jog as the school got further away until I passed neighborhoods of houses. I finally stopped when I reached the house.

Opening the door, laying my bag on the floor, instantly grabbing a glass that sat in a cupboard and filling it with water. I thought two thoughts.

"What were they, and who were they?"

Setting the glass onto the counter: just what was I going to do?

As long as I'm running from the truth, was it the truth of the Cullen's? If so, then how did the Michelson's know about...unless, they too are something else entirely. See, this is what I get when vampires decide what's best for me. I'm absolutely sick of dealing with supernatural aftermath. Can't I just lead a freaking normal life? I made a promise, but that now too seemed utterly pointless.

I know that I met just three of them out of the five that had showed up in the cafeteria today. But I couldn't imagine how it would have ended if I had been confronted all five of them. I was so lost.

An opening of a door along with a feminine voice talking on a cell phone alerted me that Renee was home early.

She came into the kitchen to see me: she ended the call. "Bella, I'm surprised to see you. Did something happen?" Her overly concern motherly manner was an instant cool to my boiling thoughts. I smiled, but from my obvious showing of disinterest, she automatically hugged me. It was what I needed more than ever in this moment. Thank god for parents and their loving comfort.

Till next time...

Words: 1,117


	5. Chapter 5 - 4

**Author's Note: I just wanted to get a chapter out today. Since, today is my 21st birthday, so I'm going to be busy tonight and I have tons of college work to do. So I probably won't be updating anytime soon. But please feel free to comment on what you liked or disliked, and don't forget to vote for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to the awesome and wonderful, Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter Four**

I had went to bed early that night. Too much had happened, and I was emotionally drained. I didn't even hear my alarm the next morning, and Renee had called the school, thankfully.

So I had a sick day which if I could I would be jumping in happiness. Yet, the words that Zane and Reese spoke the day before rang through my head almost as if my head was set on 'repeat' button. Wishing that my head could hit the 'off' button, instead.

I inwardly groaned in annoyance, clenching my hands forming into fists gripping at my pillow.

I wanted to scream, but thought better of it and screamed into the pillow.

After that, I was sort of in a catatonic- like state. My mind had been overloaded, drained emotionally, and logically. All night I had been going over the many scenarios with the Michelson's.

Coming up with answers that would somehow make yesterday's events seem real. I was clearly caught in my thoughts that I couldn't even close my eyes to go to bed. Deciding to sleep more: to ease my mind of such worrisome thoughts.

Yet, my dream turned into a different direction all together.

Instead of Edward, who I had dreamt about every night since his departure from my life there was Haden, Zane, and Reese, followed by two other forms that were clouded in darkness, that made curious more than anything.

It just didn't make sense, lightning rained down from the sky, while fire ignited from around them. The fire not orange, but the purest form of blue.

While Reese stood there, at the ready, to fight. Fight what though?

There muscular forms stepping closer to me, as it seemed that their forms were upright: noticing that I was lying down. But before I could get more information on my dream.

I woke up. The next time I awoke it was mid-afternoon.

It was a strange dream, I admit.

However, it was a welcomed dream then dreaming of the Cullens, about Edward specifically. Sighing, I cursed myself, now I wouldn't be able to fall asleep later. Damn.

The alarm clock on my bedside table flashed 4:20, I didn't really watch TV that often, I could read a book, to sway my thoughts from the dream, but a nice run sounded more appealing.

Yet, I fought myself to stay near the neighborhood that I lived in, and to not stray far from the running path. I did not feel like dealing with any of the Michelson's today, even if they were at school.

"Running from your problems will not help you." Zane's voice echoed, followed by Reese's.

I was so not running, I just needed more time to wrap my head around that their might be other supernatural beings besides the Cullens out there. And that thought scared the living hell out of me.

It looked like it was going to rain as I started my run. Normally, you would stay in when you thought it was about to storm. But, I didn't care.

Clouds covered the skies, the wind whipping every which way, at several different speeds. Whipping my body to the side as my jogging continued.

Even if it started raining, I would still complete my jog. One good thing about them leaving was that I got more active. I jogged all the time and adapted to healthier food choices. It sort of seemed that I was offered a second life, a life to do what I want, and when I want.

Jolting sounds of thunder made my skin chill. However, the rain somewhat made me feel better. Like the rain was cleansing everything bad away. I ran more, until my legs started to get heavy with tiredness. It was exhilarating. Freeing.

I ran until the sky turned to blackness. I made it home, and congratulated myself silently for not having running into problems for the day. Yet, when I thought of tomorrow my good more instantly turned sour. Sighing aloud, Renee comes in from the kitchen, "Bella, I hope your feeling better. How was the jog?" Renee knew that jogging cleared my thoughts when I hit that point of extreme stress. "I'm feeling better. " I lied. "The running helped a lot. " I smile. "That's good, honey. Can you help with dinner?" I nod and follow after her into the kitchen.

Yep, I wasn't looking forward to another meeting with the mysterious Michelson's, but knowing how I didn't want to admit it; Reese and Zane were right.

I didn't want to run. I had ran from danger at first with Edward, and looked at where that got me. They left and they're not here to see what their involvement in my life leaded to.

Till next time…

**Words: 876**


	6. Chapter 6 - 5

Author's Note: So it turns out that I already had this chapter written awhile ago. So I decided to go ahead and post it for you guys/and girls. I hope you will forgive me for the late post. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Please leave a comment afterwards and don't forget to favorite, and follow. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Five

I was running down the hallway.

_Almost there. One more step. _

Until, the echoing sounds of loud sirens went off.

_I made it. On time even. _

I pulled out my notebook following suit from my nearby peers. Yet, Haden had his eyes glued to me.

_What's wrong with him? _

"Where were you yesterday?" I heard him ask, more like demanded from me. I tried to ignore him paying attention to what the teacher was teaching. Although, I think it just made him more irritated with me. By the way his fingers made a 'tapping' sound.

Irritated. I risk a glance at him. My breathing immediately caught. For some reason, his eyes were pulling me in- more like compelling me to stare within them- he made a sound, however. Reeling me back to the reality of the classroom. I noticed that I had been staring at him for a long time. I immediately blush in embarrassment. "I was at home…sick."

With that it seemed to make him back off a bit. But, when class ended he took a hold of my arm once again leading me to an empty classroom.

_What's with him leading me to empty classrooms? _

I wasn't alone, however. Zane, Reese, and two others were standing in the middle of the empty classroom. I glanced at the two others I hadn't met yet and thought to myself how different they were from Zane, Haden, and Reese. One of them had spiky, blue hair with ocean blue eyes, while the other was a girl with long lustrous silver hair.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my other siblings. My brother, Sid, and my sister, Thea Michelson." I heard Haden introduce motioning his hand in both of their directions.

"Now that the introduction are out of the way. Why, don't we resume our little questioning session from the other day?" Zane smoothly expressed. I gulped, and took a deep breath. I glanced at Reese. He seemed surprised that I would look his way. "I'm not running away." I quickly mutter. He simply nods in a return gesture for me to continue. I'm sure the others heard as well.

"Vampires. Are real. I'm not going to deny that." Haden and Zane smirked in victory. Yet, they quickly changed emotions. "The truth is that I dated one, and I was positive that I would become one of them."

"Are you freaking stupid!?" Haden instantly interrupts. I simply ignore him the best I could and continued. "The one I dated. He ran away – more like he had to. He and his family were being questioned of their age so they had to flee. Moreover, he broke my heart ripping it into millions of pieces. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm stupid enough to love so irrevocably." My eyes glared. Keeping my tears held back until I was in the comfort of my own home.

"Bella. I'm…" I heard Haden try to say sorry, but I wanted to go. I didn't want to be here. It would seem like I was running again, but I simply need time. Turning my back to them I walked out. I heard Zane try to walk towards me, but I'm pretty sure Thea held him back. I was instantly grateful to her. She seemed nice, but I could be wrong.

The day went by slowly after the confrontation with the Michelson's. My tears had subsided. It seemed like they had disappeared when I walked in the rest of my classes for the day. Maybe, they were like the Cullens after all. But, I didn't think they would take the weakly "camping" trips. Not all "new" people that I had met over the course of my time in Forks were vampires or some other kind of supernatural being. Yet, I can't help the sense of hoping beyond some other kind of power that they were. That there was something about them, but I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

The last bell sounded. Ending another school day. However, I wasn't leaving by myself. Thea who had magically appeared before me had caught up to me before I could push open the exit doors. "Bella, we would love it if you came to our home. And before you ask, Haden and Zane, will be on their best behavior. I promise. We were wrong to ask that question, and should have gotten to know your first. So please can you allow us another chance to get formally acquainted?"

_Was she serious? _

Then I took a second to think about it.

_Of course she was. _

"You promise?" She nodded, and did a gesture that looked like she made an 'x' across her heart. It was childish, but it worked.

"Sure." I agree, while Thea bounces up in pure joy. Yeah, Thea acts just like a child. She somewhat reminds me of Alice, yet Thea seemed more free. IF that's a word I can use to describe the girl with long silver hair that I've only known for a day.

Thea and I departed shortly after accepting her offer to come over.

_What was I getting myself into? _


	7. Chapter 7 - 6

Author's Note: So yeah I had this chapter written out for a long time and it was published on Wattpad first. So I kind of forgot to update this chapter onto fanfiction. So sorry, but hey at least I updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Six

It was the next day and I had just gotten home from a long day at school. The Michelson's had stuck with leaving me to do my studies, since I agreed to Thea's invite for tonight. Yes, I was going to go over to their humble abode. I was nervous. Nervous to see them all in one place. Nervous that I would do something wrong. Knowing that I couldn't possibly get into some sort of trouble. I was a danger magnet and I've grown quite used to it.

Thea said she would pick me up at 5 and it was already 4. I used my time wisely, getting into the shower washing my hair and body. By the time I stepped out it was 4:15. I then used the rest of my time drying myself off, squeezing into some nice clothes and applying make-up. Then the next second I hear the sound of the doorbell ringing through the house. Renee and Phil were still occupied at work so no one else would be there to get the door. Finishing the line of lip gloss I started on my pink lips I hurry on down the set of stairs and open the front door.

Thea was wearing a slim dark blue dress. Her silver, long hair was curled so her hair curled around her small face. Her skin was porcelain like making the blue of her dress really clash against her form.

"Are you ready to go? And might I say Bella that you look absolutely gorgeous. "I knew she was just flattering me. I wore a simple black dress, with a white cardigan and some black flats.

"Thanks. I guess. And uh, yeah I'm ready. "I followed Thea out the door making sure to lock it. Once I hear a soft- click- then I walk towards Thea's car. Now I was kind of used to being surprised when it came to lush cars. But still my eyes widened when I saw Thea's car. It was a silver Lamborghini. "Just how rich is your family?" I say without thinking. "I didn't mean-"

"Its fine, Bella. I take no offense. My family has acquired a lot of money through recent years. And our parents are business people with high-paying jobs. "

Huh. That explanation seemed fake. I guess when I was lied to at first with the Cullen's that I could probably detect when someone else was making up a lie.

Nodding it off I open the passenger side of the luxury car and we shortly depart from my home.

The first thing that comes to mind when I see the Michelson's house, unworldly. It had class, yet it was so much more different then the Cullen's classic glass house. It was more like an old Victorian household resembling an old castle with the pointed, metal tips on-top. It was as if I had entered a fairy tale more than anything else. With a loud sound of a garage opening, vanishing any childhood fantasies of princesses and princes, and back to the my present predicament.

Thea cut the engine. Following her move, I eased the car door away and took a step out of the car. I was nervous, swallowing my bottle of nerves I entered the Michelson's domain with pure determination in each one of my steps. Not allowing for any self-doubt to remain.

"It's about time, Thea." I could hear Hayden through the hallway I had entered. Step by step I came closer to a larger room revealing the Michelson family. "Bella. It's was nice of you to come. And we're sorry about the last time we talked. "

Was Haden apologizing? I thought. He seemed completely out of character. And I sort of liked it, I soon buried that thought, however. I glanced at the others - first making out fiery red hair, Reese Michelson, was standing and leaning against a nearby wall along with the newest Michelson that I was introduced to the day before. Sid Michelson, clad in all blue, and was standing next to his brother. Each one of them were completely different from one another.

"Well, Thanks I guess. For inviting me. You guys have a lovely home. "

"Thanks. Mom tries to do her hardest. "

"Mom?"

"Speak of the nurturing mother here she comes." I hear Zane. I see him turn his head to the right and right behind him appears a beautiful women. It seemed like she appeared from nothing. She had long flaxen hair that was tied up in a tight bun, however small pieces trailed down her back. She wore a beautiful day dress white in color, I gazed at her from top to bottom and I couldn't detect a single violent bone in her body. She sort of reminded me of Esme. "It's so good to finally meet you Bella. My kids have told me a lot about you. "How do I know that she knows? I think inwardly. Biting my lip in nervousness. I guess she could sense how nervous I was when she wrapped her arms around me initiating a warm hug.

"Thanks." I return. "Don't mention it, Bella. Oh and how rude of me to be comforting you when you don't even know my name."

She lets her arms fall down to her side as the women stands beside Zane and Haden. "My name is Hannah, Hannah Michelson."


	8. Chapter 8 - 7

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter for you lovelies. Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave what you thought in a review at the bottom. Thanks, and hope you enjoy this chapter. In addition, sorry for the shortness of the chapter I simply couldn't think of anything else to write.

Also to the Guest Reviewer: Yes, I have contemplated a cast for this story. And you guys deserve to know it. So, here it is...

Bella Swan: Kristen Stewart

Haden Michelson: Luke Bracey

Zane Michelson: Hayden Christensen

Reese Michelson: Jared Padelecki

Sid Michelson: Daniel Radcliff

Thea Michelson: Hayden Panitierre

Hannah Michelson: Katie Cassidy

Crow Michelson: Mark Pellegrino (sorry I got his name wrong! This mistake has been fixed .)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Seven

"It's nice to meet you, Hannah."

"You as well, Bella. So come here and tell us about yourself."

R"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever comes to mind?"

"Umm." I take a short glance over my shoulders to see the Michelson's walking to their designated spots. Anticipating the stories of my life.

"Well…, umm?" I struggle. I still find it hard to believe that others would want to know all about me.

"It's alright, Bella. Whatever you want to share with us – we'll be happy to sit and listen." Thea gently expresses quickly reminding me of Alice, again. She gently ushers myself to sit next to her. While, Zane and Haden take the other couch opposite Thea and I. I see Reese cross his arms over his chest and continues to stand. Watching over everyone like a guard – composed, distant, and ready. While, Sid copies his brother's stance alongside the wall.

"Some part of me still misses them." I expressed, I was a bit surprised that I even said it, but it was the truth. "I would think it would be hard not to after everything you've been through."

"A part of me wishes that they were still here, and another part of me doesn't…, sorry you probably don't want to hear me talk about them." I try to brush off the subject of the Cullens. Knowing my face was red from total embarrassment. Nonetheless, Thea chooses to interject, "Bella, you need to get it all out. Otherwise, how will you move on from them?" Thea encourages.

She was right, of course. I smile back at her.

Taking a short glance at Haden – noticing him gripping onto the couch as if his life depended on it. My brows rise up in curiousness. Then like a firecracker that turns my attention off of Haden – my head whips to the other side of the room. A 'click' sort of noise echoed off the walls. Grabbing my attention – wonder, curiousness, and awe capture my inner most feelings. As I await for the person to join in.

At first glance I notice the man wearing a business suit – completed with a black tie. His blonde hair is smoothed down. The next thing I notice- was his face. Ethereal – the first word that came to mind. He smiled and I was caught in his stare. Steel-grey orbs gather my attention. Looking into his eyes fills me with a sense of comfort that I haven't felt ever since he left.

"Aw, Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you. Haden and Zane won't stop talking about you. You've caught my interest."

His voice was smooth and comforting. Reminding of Carlisle in a sense. "Nice to meet you…?"

"Oh, sorry. How rude of me. My name is Crow. Crow Michelson."

"Nice to meet you Crow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note - I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But I am updating today! Yay! So I will probably reveal what they are in the next chapter. I know I'm sorry! I'm also sorry for the short chapter but I promise you all will get a much longer one in the next update. Hope you enjoy this newest chapter and please leave a comment on what you liked or disliked. Thank you and happy reading. **

Crow Michelson was pleasant company.

Although, she did get a bit side tracked with his good looks. Hot enough to put Carlisle, the good doctor, to shame. Yeah his good looks made her shy her eyes away in embarrassment. The black suit and tie along with the straightened long blonde hair was too much to look at with a straight face.

Which made Zane and Haden laugh at how red her cheeks were.

She wanted to slap both of them, however to her relief Thea had it covered. Thea was super nice and very caring.

She really could get used to this family. They weren't like them.

The family- who-must-not-be-named, she laughed inwardly at her silent joke comparing them to the evil antagonist in the Harry Potter series. She loved those books along with her classics of Jayne Eyre, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, and her all time favorite Withering Heights.

"Did we miss the joke, Bella?"

Hannah questioned curiosity clearly showing on her face.

I looked around and could see they were all staring at me like I was crazy - in which case I kind of was.

"Sorry I was just comparing the Cullens to he-who-must-not-be-named. It just made me laugh a bit. I need the laughter in all honestly. "

"I don't get it. " Bella heard a low voice from the back - turning her head she saw Sid. With his blue hair and eyes. "What don't you get?" Bella questioned. How could no one not know what Harry Potter was?

"The he-who-must-not-be-named person. "

"He's the evil dark lord in the Harry Potter books. " Bella explains simply.

"Huh - I might have to look into it." Sid mutters, while the rest of them shared a good laugh.

Hannah and Crow could see the difference Bella made to their family. They could see the turmoil the hidden emotions lying behind her shielded emotions.

Hannah and Crow silently agreed that Bella was trustworthy and that they needed Bella just as much as Bella needed them.

"Bella can we trust you with something that might sound crazy?"

Hannah asks shifting her weight on the couch and directing her full attention to Bella.

"Yes, of course. I mean you guys do know about the Cullens so I wouldn't be so quick to judge you guys. "

"We thank you for that, Bella. You have shown us all that you can be trusted just by being here and how our family changes when your around. " Bella could see it was a deep secret that weighed over each of their shoulders.

Bella knew that feeling well. How she couldn't break the secret of the Cullens of how they were vampires. In fear of her loved ones being hunted and killed by the nomadic vampires that roamed the earth.

Bella remained as she was. Preparing herself for whatever...having a very opened mind...


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: hey y'all I'm updating once again! I so want to thank each one of you for continuing to read and support this amazing book I've created! So thank you:) also this chapter might switch from first to third person and I'm sorry about that. But I have no beta... **

I could hear a loud ringing in my ears although assuming it was just a trick of my mind or imagination.

I accepted the fact vampires were real and nothing fictional about them. The truth of the matter was what Hannah revealed - or should I call her Hera?

Yep - they Hera Goddess of Marriage. Gods?

If Vampire myth can turn out to be real why couldn't Greek Myths be real, as well?

"So let me get this straight. Your Greek Gods and Goddesses?" I asked in disbelief.

"It is true Bella. Surely you can see that not everything is what it seems. " Crow added, or Kronos - God of Time - it was simply too much to believe.

What do I even call them by their names or their names?

"I think I should be getting home. "

Hannah and Crow nodded in understanding. The both of them knowing that it would take her time to come to terms with their "family secret" they trusted her and somehow knew things would turn up for the better.

"Would you like one of us to drive you?" I glanced at the sound of a male voice from behind me locking eyes onto Haden's.

"Yeah. If it's not too much trouble. "

Haden ushered me close and lead me outside and towards his car opening the door for me and shutting it as I sat down. Haden took his time walking around the front of the car and pulling his door open to sit inside at the driver's seat.

They were far more different from them and there it was, the automatic realization that once again said I was way in over my head.

I didn't notice my hands shaking until Haden placed his own hand on top of my own. It made my rampant anxiety diminish in a matter of seconds.

"Better?" I hear him ask concerned.

I shake my head moving my hands away from his.

Why couldn't I just have a normal life?

"what's wrong?"

"My life was never normal. I didn't have much friends when I lived with my mom. And not much more when I decided to move in with my dad - although the Cullens changed my life in numerous ways. Left me broken, shattered, helpless with the whole world. And still I couldn't catch a break just after he left your family comes into town and turn my world upside down, again. I just don't know what to believe in anymore. "

Those were my honest feelings. God it made me want to hide in a corner and cry my eyes out yet I wanted to stay strong and composed in-front of him for some reason that was incomprehensible.

"Bella. I can see you. Truly see you. As someone who knows well of keeping secrets and getting life handed to him. " he comforts.

"What god are you?" I ask kind of curious to know who I was keeping company with. If I believed in any of this at all knowing vampires were real the fact of gods also existing couldn't be that much harder to except.

The car remained off as Haden turned towards me.

His eyes capturing, compelling, enthralling her to remain gazing upon him and his enticing lips she so wanted to kiss in that moment when she heard him say his name,

"Hades"


End file.
